The purpose of this Outreach Developmental Program is to facilitate the coordination of cancer control activities in the Metropolitan Washington, D.C. area. The vehicle for effecting this is the Cancer Coordinating Council for Metropolitan Washington (CCCMW). The council is comprised of representatives from the following five institutions: The Howard University Cancer Research Center, the Georgetown University Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center, The George Washington University, District of Columbia's Department of Human Resources, and a single membership for the three American Cancer Society Divisions in this metropolitan area. Assisted by a Cancer Advisory Board consisting of community-based lay and professional organizations in this area, the Cancer Coordinating Council will attempt to promote, facilitate and coordinate cancer control programs in the region. Additionally, the CCCMW will be responsible for identifying areas of unmet needs as they pertain to cancer programming and it will act to meet those needs by recommending outreach projects to be conducted by participating institutions or by separately funded projects under the sponsorship of the CCCMW.